Blue Eyes
by SternenDisaster
Summary: He wasn’t sure what to say, especially since he was still surprised at the fact that Seiichi’s voice could sound so warm. He only remembered nasty insults, taunts and coldness. Maybe their break-up had done the former captain some good.
1. chapter 1

When Echizen Ryoma was nineteen, he met him once again.

And like the last few times, he couldn't help but stare at the blue eyes, which haunted him for some years. But once he saw the familiar color, he noticed the change.

It was a warm blue.

-Blue-

He wasn't sure anymore what exactly had gotten them together, but he clearly remembered the insults thrown at each other and the cold touches lingering on his skin.

He was fifteen at that time and probably somehow still not ready for everything. But he handled the situation like he would have handled a new challenge in tennis, just jumped right ahead, ignoring the consequences.

But that wasn't what made that relationship so strange and different from what he expected.

It was the fact that he Yukimura Seiichi for a half year, before they - or at least Ryoma - couldn't handle pretending to be cheesy and lovely with each other.

-Blue-

"It's been awhile, Echizen-kun."

He wasn't sure what to say, especially since he was still surprised at the fact that Seiichi's voice could sound so warm. He only remembered nasty insults, taunts and coldness. Maybe their break-up had done the former captain some good.

Or he changed with the years, which was quite unbelievable to Ryoma, since he couldn't really imagine Seiichi changing. But then again, he himself did as well, didn't he?

With a nod, Ryoma greeted the bo- no, man standing before him, "Yukimura-san."

He was sure his voice sounded far from warm, unlike Seiichi's. Though Ryoma couldn't help it, he wasn't one for interacting a lot with others, so he never had seen a reason to change.

Seiichi once told him that if Ryoma would continue like he was, nothing would change. It was merely a fact and since he knew that Yukimura was true, he hadn't responded.

"Still as cold, huh?"

The words were quietly whispered, but Echizen Ryoma heard them anyways. Years of training did that.

"And you're now warm," he mumbled as a response, questioning himself on why he responded in the first place.

Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see how far he could go before the mask broke and his former boyfriend revealed that he never changed in the first place. He didn't understand.

Shouldn't he be happy, now where Seiichi actually is kind?

"Ryoma?"

He could hear the concern in the voice, and he felt like throwing up. Now where he thought about it, he didn't feel well the whole day, but until that moment he could ignore everything.

"…Ryoma?"

After Seiichi called him the second time, he stood up and muttered a hastily goodbye. With that he turned around and walked away… Or that's what he wanted to do, but halfway he lost conscious.

The last he heard were Seiichi's panicky shouts of his name.


	2. 2

He found out, that Ryoma fainted from exhaustion.

"It's most likely, that Echizen-san didn't get a lot sleep in the past weeks."

Seiichi looked concerned at the boy in the bed, surrounded by white blankets.

"If he rests well enough he'll be fine, Yukimura-san."

Seiichi smiled at the doctor, and thanked him. Now he only had to wait.

To wait until Ryoma woke up.

 **-Blue-**

It's been a year and they both had changed, as much was clear to Seiichi. He didn't expect to see his former boyfriend in a park, far away from the temple his family resided in.

Despite that, he was actually pretty relieved to see the other. Their relationship... hadn't be really desirable. They have argued a lot, in fact that was almost the only thing they did, if the rough kisses weren't counted. Insults were always thrown around, and at some point that's the only words they spoken to each other.

Their relationship was horrible.

Seiichi spent countless nights staying up, and thinking about what went wrong and why. Sometimes, he even pondered if they really loved each other. They did. Because no matter how cruel Seiichi might have been, he loved the other. And he still longed from him, even after one year of not hearing from the other.

As for Ryoma... for awhile Seiichi blamed the younger boy, and thought Ryoma didn't really love him. Maybe everything was only for his desire to play tennis.

But it wasn't, and all his doubts where erased, when he once woke up in a hospital bed, with Ryoma clutching his hand, as he slept half on the bed and half on the ground.

A doctor told him that he was asleep for three days, and that Ryoma didn't leave his side, the only exception being necessities like taking a shower or drinking something.

He didn't leave his side, even when others asked him to play tennis with him as distraction. He refused them all, even Tezuka and Fuji.

It was the first time in awhile, where they didn't insult each other.

And it made Seiich ask himself again, why they failed with their relationship. Once they broke up he finally understood.

They didn't try hard enough.

 **-Blue-**

He could see Ryoma stir and slowly open his eyes. With a gentle smie Seiichi greeted him. The other blinked at him, surprise visible in his eyes.

"Sei... Yukimura?"

It stung a little, Seiichi realized. He missed how Ryoma used to call him be a shortened form of his name. Instead, he smiled at the other.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm fine." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely true: A half-truth.

Seiichi narrowed his eyes, and Ryoma remembered that the other always could read him well. There were countless days where he scolded Ryoma for doing reckless things. At that time Ryoma scoffed and snorted at his concern, telling him that it was unnecessary. He was an asshole at that time.

He still was one, but now he understood Seiichi's scolding. In a way, he missed it. After all, now where they broke up, there was no one to remind Ryoma of his own limits; it's why he was currently in a hospital bed, with his ex-boyfriend looking at him.

"Exhaustion from lack of sleep... Ryoma, are you really alright?"

Now where Ryoma thought about it, he really cherished the way the other called him by his first name. Everyone called him by his first name, but when the other did... it sounded more on spot, more like home.

"I am. What does it even matter?" He wanted to wince at his own words, but he didn't. He never could.

Seiichi sighed and Ryoma observed how he stepped closer, so that he was right beside him. And then he took his hand, and Ryoma never felt as confused as then.

"It does matter, Ryo-chan. It always did."

The familiar nickname and the gentle look in the elder boy's gaze... Ryoma couldn't stop himself. He tugged Seiichi's hand strong enough, so that blue-eyed boy fell into his embrace.

"I can't argue with you Seiichi. Not anymore."

"Me too."

Neither moved away.


End file.
